Picking Up The Pieces
by Liz6
Summary: Based in the summer after season 1...the aliens have been away all summer, and now they return. Can they reconcile with their loved ones? *If it's requested, I MIGHT write a sequal*


It's been 2 months since Max and the others left me---left us. I can feel the emptiness inside me, and sometimes I find myself just staring into space. Maria and Alex can relate. Summer is passing so slowing and I keep wondering whether they will be back for a new year, junior year at West Roswell High. A part of me says to hang on to my hope. I shouldn't be hoping for it though, Max and I are different. I can be and do whatever I want, he has a destiny. He has...Tess. Sometimes I feel as if he were here with me in my bedroom, or walking me to work, the way he used to.   
  
Max and Isabel told their parents that they were going on a summer- long road-trip with Michael and Tess. The truth is they were just getting out of Roswell until the whole FBI situation blew over. Nasedo's orders. I found out that Max and Isabel call every once and a while...A part of me is missing, it has been ever since that day I left him to his destiny, him calling after me, and I was crying. I could feel them watching me run...   
Liz closed her journal, placed her it on her bedstand, then stared out her window looking up at all the bright, twinkling stars...   
  
* * *   
  
Max Evans looked up at the stars in the cloudless sky and sighed. I wonder what Liz is doing right now , he thought silently, longing to be with her again. He would never love Tess...never.   
  
"What are you doing Maxwell?" asked Michael Guerin, joining him. "You can't pine away for her forever. You have to move on."   
  
Max felt irritated, "oh, like the way you have?" he snapped, surprising himself and his best friend. "You can't even mention Maria, the last time I heard her name was back before we left Roswell."   
  
"At least I'm not thinking about her all the time, I mean, you need to start thinking about our future, not hers."   
  
"Oh right, and I'm sure you and Isabel are loving the idea of being together..." Max muttered.   
  
"'Look, I didn't say that. But you just have to accept it. You and Liz are different, we all are different." Even as Michael said this he found his mind slipping to thoughts of Maria...his whole life he had hated living in Roswell, and as soon as he found a reason to stay, he had been forced to leave.   
  
* * *   
  
Maria DeLuca sat in her kitchen shoveling another spoonful of chocolate brownie delight ice cream in her mouth, through her tears. Michael had said that he loved her. She read the note again.   
Maria---we're leaving. I meant what I said. Goodbye, Michael   
But if Michael had meant what he had said, then wouldn't he not have left her? No, no, he would have... God! It's such a Michael thing to do, run away from his problems , thought Maria....but she couldn't blame him, or the others. They didn't know what to do, so they were taking a leave of absence from Roswell for now, or was it for forever? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that they'd be back sometime in the future. I may be telflon, but if teflon gets dented enough, it's bound to hurt...   
  
* * *   
  
Isabel Evans sat in the hotel room that the four of them shared, and glanced around at the room. As far as she knew Michael, Max, and Tess were asleep. She pulled out a photograph of Alex from her jeans pocket. It was creased, and looked worn from all the time spent being folded and tucked away in various small areas, but she always kept it near to her. So as not to forget. She smiled at the picture.   
  
Sure, Alex wasn't the greatest looking of all the guys, but his big ears are so cute, she thought with a smile. She missed him, a lot. Out of all the guys she had dated, he was the first that she knew she could fully trust. It was a big step for Isabel, to let the barriers come down, and let herself feel loved from someone other than family---real or adopted. She wanted to see him again, and there was one way possible for that to happen.   
Isabel touched the picture with her finger, and let herself fall into a dream-walk sleep.   
  
Isabel found herself in the audience of small club. Alex's band was onstage finishing their last song. When the final note sounded the crowd's roar of approval was deafening. Isabel cheered along with them, after all, why disturb a dream when it was something so good?   
  
Alex left the stage after a good performance. He turned to the drummer, who was right beside him. "Good job with the drums, man. We really blew them away tonight."   
  
"Thanks, but you rocked the place with all your guitar solos," he replied, then disappeared somewhere in the crowd.   
  
"Alex!" Isabel called out, and he turned.   
  
"Isabel," Alex smiled. "Looking very lovely tonight in your....pajamas." Isabel looked down to see that, yes, she was wearing her pajamas since she was dream-walking.   
  
She blushed. "I'll fix that." Isabel soon was wearing a tight red scoop-neck sleeveless shirt, and a knee-length black skirt. "Red, I thought you'd like it."   
  
Alex smiled, and he kissed her softly on the lips. "So I bet I'm dreaming, right? And you're like dream-walking into my head, since you wouldn't be wearing pajamas in real life...or in a dream of mine unless it were a dream abou----Uh...never mind."   
  
Isabel laughed. "Yeah, okay, remember to never tell me."   
  
"Will do. I miss you, you know. I was wondering if you'd show up."   
  
"I miss you too Alex...I-I didn't tell the others that I'm doing this. Michael and Tess think that it will be easier if we just don't contact any of you guys in Roswell."   
  
"I guess that makes sense, in a painful way," Alex agreed.   
She nodded, then took in all the details of the dream around her. "So...nice dream. I was sort of hoping for something more personal though."   
  
Alex thought for a moment. "So, since this is my dream, I actually have the power to change that. What would m'lady like to see?" He asked, hoping to make her smile. And she did.   
  
"Oh..I don't know, how about a dance?"   
  
Suddenly the club was transformed into a shrine of candles, with soft music in the background, and dim lighting.   
  
Alex cupped Isabel's cheek in his palm. "You're so beautiful, you know...." Isabel kissed him gently, savoring it. They danced quietly in the candlelight, Isabel resting her head on Alex's shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, but knew she had to get back to reality.   
  
"I have to go now Alex...I'll come back soon." She left his arms, walking away from him.   
  
"Isabel?" She turned to look at him once again. "Thank you for letting me in." She just smiled, knowing that he was thinking about the other dream she'd dream-walked in. Of course, he would never know that. Your welcome, Alex...   
  
* * *  
  
Max and Liz walked down Main street together, hand in hand. "No, Max! I'm being serious!" Liz exclaimed giggling, gently pushing Max playfully.   
"So am I," he grinned.   
  
"Come here," Liz smiled, extending her arms around his neck, and kissing him.   
  
"Liz!" sounded a voice from across the road at the Crashdown Café. Liz and Max both looked at the direction of the voice. "Sorry to interrupt," Maria called, "but I need you to cover for me, babe. Doctor's appointment. Pam backed out."   
  
Liz nodded, "I'll be right there," she called over to Maria.   
  
"Thanks, you're a peach," and Maria disappeared back into the Crashdown.   
  
Liz looked into Max's dark brown eyes. "Duty calls. Oh! And you should get to work too..."   
  
Max kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" Liz nodded, and headed off across the street. Max watched her go, missing her already.   
  
A blue pick-up truck screeched around the corner, driving erratically- ---straight for Liz. "Liz!" yelled Max desperately. "Watch out!"   
  
Liz looked up at the car, just as she was knocked down by it. The truck swerved, then speeded off. Max ran to Liz's side, cradling her in his arms. He glanced around frantically. The once busy streets were now deserted.   
"Liz! Liz, look at me. Look at me," Max begged. She opened her eyes, and smiled faintly.   
  
"Max..."   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be okay, just tell me where it is, and I'll heal you."   
Liz weakly pointed to her stomach, and her lifted her shirt, and placed his hand gently on her, above the belly button. He concentrated in healing her, but nothing happened.   
  
"My powers---I can't heal you Liz," he told her, frightened. Liz's eyes were a mixture of fear, and sadness.   
  
"I love you Max," she whispered, and then she went limp in his arms, no pulse, eyes staring blankly.   
  
"Liz, no! Liz! Liz!" Max sobbed angrily. He couldn't help her...and now, Liz, his soulmate was dead. He sat in the middle of the deserted road sobbing, her in his arms.   
  
A snicker sounded from behind Max, and her turned to find himself staring up directly in the face of a man he hated more than anything. Agent Pierce. Pierce was wearing a black suit, a black tie, and black dress shoes, polished to a sheen. He looked very much like the agents in Men In Black...But Pierce wasn't the good alien-protectors that Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones had played, Agent Pierce was evil.   
  
"You," Max yelled angrily at him, raising himself up to Agent Pierce's height. "I swear to God I'll kill you!" Max advanced at him, and Pierce put out his arm lazily, holding Max back.   
  
"Now you wouldn't want to do that boy, I'm already dead, thanks to your little friend. Come to think of it--you aren't even in Roswell are you?" The corners of Pierce's lips turning up into a smirk.   
  
Max found himself in the middle of the sandy desert, Liz's body, the Crashdown, and everything else was no where in sight. He stared around frantically needing to go back to Liz. All that was there was him, and Agent Pierce.   
  
"What did I tell you Max? If you didn't co-operate, then she'd get hurt. It's even better this way since you're not there to help her."   
  
"You bastard!" Max spat at Pierce. But not trying to hurt him because somehow Max knew that there was no way that he could hurt Pierce, who was already deceased.   
  
"You should know this Max, I'm a man of my word. Even if I'm not around, there's always going to be someone to replace me. And one after him, and one after him. I keep my promises. And, this one will definatly be fulfilled. What's the point of running when we're always going to find you. We'll always be right around the corner, watching, waiting."   
  
"You're wrong, Pierce."   
  
"Nasedo? Ha. Don't you know there's always got to be one man above another? I wasn't really in charge. I had power--but not all of it. They will figure it out. That's our job, after all. Haven't you realized it goes deeper than what you found?" Pierce paused, adjusted the collar on Max's shirt, with Max glaring hatefully at him. He cleared his throat and continued. "We'll start with that pretty girl of yours, then maybe move on to the other one. Maria, right? Oh, and my favourite: Sheriff Valenti. One by one, everyone who knows you will die. Mark my words...It's too bad you can't stick around to see it though. It's going to be a hell of a time." Then Pierce laughed, disappearing, and leaving Max standing alone in the warm desert sun.   
  
"Max! Max!" Came a female voice. It sounded far-off and quiet.   
  
Max's eyes flickered open, and he sat up quickly in the motel bed. He glanced out the window. The sun was coming up, which means it was morning. It had been a dream. A very disturbing dream.   
  
"Max are you okay?" Isabel asked him, her eyes filled with concern for her brother.   
  
Max turned to face his sister, he hadn't noticed her before. She had been the one calling to him. "Yeah--I'm fine," he assured her. He didn't feel fine though. He felt as though someone had stuck a knife in his heart. Max stood up, beside his sister. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"You were being really loud," Isabel fibbed. Well--it wasn't exactly a lie. after all, he had been. "I'm surprised they can sleep," she looked over at Tess an Michael.   
  
Max nodded, glancing over at the other two, sleeping so soundly. "Yeah," he agreed.   
  
"So, it was a tense, dream, huh?"   
  
"Something like that," Max admitted. Maybe if he talked about it, he'd feel better? Max told Isabel about everything that had happened in the dream.   
  
Isabel's expression was slowly growing more upset as Max told her the short version of his dream. She could see the fear, and sadness in Max's eyes. He really does love her. Isabel stood, and paced. "Well, we can't be sure it wasn't just some bad pizza or something."   
  
Max ran his hand through his dark hair, frusterated. "No...but my instinct says it was real."   
  
Isabel felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. "So then it's not safe. Max, what if we never go home?"   
  
Max wrapped his arms around his sister protectively. "It'll be okay, Izzy." He whispered. She pulled away, and looked up at her brother.   
  
"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be telling you?" She said with a small, sad smile. "You know what? I bet everything is fine in Roswell. It's just your imagination."   
  
Max noted that Isabel's voice made it pretty clear she didn't believe what she was saying. Isabel was scared. For herself, and them. And for their friends in Roswell. "We should get a little more sleep," was all he said.   
  
"We'll talk about this later with Tess and Michael."   
  
* * *   
  
"What do you mean 'go home'?" Tess asked Max. "But it's not safe for you there," she exclaimed. And you'll be going back to Liz, she added silently to herself. She couldn't let that happen. He was just beginning to accept what their destiny was, and now he was going to ruin it all! "Nasedo told us to keep moving until he had a plan for us, I say we do what he says."   
  
"Nasedo hasn't contacted us in more than 2 weeks. We have to go back," Max declared.   
  
"Max, everything's fine in Roswell..." Isabel told her brother as she had earlier, he voice was just as doubtful, though.   
  
"How do we know that? Pierce told me he'd kill everyone who knows about us." Max turned to Michael.  
  
"He said they'll going to kill Maria next," then back to Isabel, "Alex too. And Valenti."   
  
"I know you had this dream, but I'm sure they're all fine. If you go back now, you'd probably be causing them, and us more harm." Tess insisted.   
  
Michael remained quiet, listening to what the others had to say, not really sure which side he was on. Pierce said he'd hurt Maria---but it was just a dream. Besides...Pierce was dead. I killed him. Michael felt a knot in his stomach when thinking about it. He had killed a man, and even if this particular man was evil, he still couldn't shake the awful guilty feeling or, the little voice inside his head that says he's more dangerous than Pierce ever was. Too dangerous to be around Maria.   
  
Michael had been practicing his powers with Tess...she had taught him how to focus his energy, and his skill had gotten almost to the level of Max or Isabel's. Tess was better than them, of course, since she'd spent her life living with Nasedo. Now Michael could do simple things he hadn't been able to before, no sweat. Like fix a car. Maria would like that. The thought ran through his head, and he shook it away before he could smile. But was it really safe for him to go back to her?   
  
"When was the last time I was wrong about something like this? Bedsides---we all decided that this was only temporary. We'd go home once Nasedo thought it was right--and since he hasn't called, I guess...I'm going to have to do it for him." Max stated..   
  
"You're never wrong Max," Isabel sighed, and looked down at her hands. "..I don't know..." Isabel fidgeted with her fingers, and then finally looked up, her decision made.   
  
"And, you know, if we're running, they'll just find us anyway. I think we have a better chance if we just go home and act normal."   
  
"I guess we could go check it out. There's no point running if there's nothing to run from yet, right?" Isabel submitted, giving her brother a small smile.   
  
"You know where I stand," Tess told Max flatly.   
  
"Michael?" Asked Max. Michael's vote would either even the vote, or win it for going back to Roswell. His was the important vote. Max knew that all his life Michael had hated Roswell, and swore he would leave and never look back if the opportunity came. And it had, but would he? "Your powers are a lot better now, Michael...I think that maybe Maria needs you now, more than ever before," he said softly.   
  
Max was right. No one was going to hurt Maria, or the others if he had any say in it. He was ready. "Let's go home," Michael replied firmly.   
  
* * *   
  
The drive home had been lengthy, and hot. Thank god for their powers, since the jeep broke down half way there. Max had fixed it quickly, and they were on their way again.   
  
Tess sat in the back, silently fuming. How could I let this happen? As soon as we're finally together, they've made ties with the humans, and won't leave them to die. Don't they understand that the deaths of minor civilians are important for our survival? Don't they understand that if we go back, we might die too?   
  
* * *   
  
Max manuvered the jeep into the driveway. They had dropped Tess and Michael off at Tess's house, where Michael would be staying until he could get another apartment and a job.   
  
It was good to be home. He exchanged a smile of contentment with Isabel. Isabel hopped out of the jeep and rushed up the drive, whereas Max lingered, taking it all in. Home really was where the heart is.   
Isabel jumbled with her house keys, but instead the door flung open. "Izzy, honey!" Cried her father, taking her into his arms in a huge bear hug. When he let go, her mom hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"We missed you Izzy," Her mom smiled, and Isabel beamed.   
  
"I missed you too," tears welled up in her icy blue eyes.   
  
"Don't cry now Izzy, it was only a few weeks..." Her father smiled. "How was your trip--lots of fun?"   
  
"Yeah, dad. Lots."   
  
"Max!" Cried Diane, rushing to her son, who was still in the big black jeep. "Come over here," Max smiled. He got out, and slammed the door behind him. He fell into his mom's embrace. "Honey, it's good to have you home."   
  
"It's good to be home," he replied quietly, but meaningfully, and smiled.   
  
* * *   
  
Maria, Liz and Alex were all assembled in the kitchen of the Crashdown Café. Liz and Maria were on break from their shift.   
  
"Maybe they'll never come back, and, like, we'll just be middle-aged rejects waiting for our space aliens to take us away," Maria sighed, sipping at a glass of cherry coke through a straw.   
  
Liz giggled. "Maria, that's really unlikely. I mean...if they don't come back, then we'll deal with it. And if they do, I'm not sure what kind of relationship we'll have."   
  
"Well..I think we should mo-ove on! You and me girlfriend, we need to have some fun." she looked over at Alex, "Uh, Alex, you too."   
  
"Thank you," he told her.   
  
Maria continued, "I say, karaoke at the pizza pan tonight, 7 pm, we'll sing 'I Will Survive,' eat some bad food, have a blast."   
  
"Well, I'm up it. Karaoke, the bad food, the good times. Just like before. "   
  
"Yeah, me too," Alex smiled. "Have you girls seen my Elvis?" He struck a very Elvis-like pose. "Thank you, thank you very much," he mumbled his bad impression.   
  
"Only a zillion-and-one times," Liz made a face. "Please don't embarrass yourself like that in public, we love you too much!"   
  
"We need a night out of fun, not torture! Just like the pre- Czechoslovakian days."   
  
"I think my impression is pretty good," Alex smiled. "speaking of Czecholsolvakians...I recently saw one--last night in fact."   
  
"You're saying that Isabel dream-walked into your head last night?" Liz asked him.   
  
"Yeah," Alex nodded simply.   
  
Maria cornered him. "Okay, Alex, no way do you leave this kitchen without spilling every single detail." She shook her head, and the little silver antenneas attached to the hairband she was wearing shook. The antennas were Crashdown waitress standard issue, after all, it was a theme restaurant.   
  
"Okay--Okay, but we didn't talk much," Alex's face went all shades of red, and he gave them a goofy smile.   
  
"I don't mean that!" Maria rolled her eyes.   
  
"Did she say anything about Max?" Liz asked him, her eyes curious, she turned to Maria. "Or Michael?" Liz added quickly for her best friend's sake.   
  
"No, not really. She just said that they were fine, and that we shouldn't worry."   
  
"She didn't mention when they were coming back?" Liz prodded.   
  
"No, sorry, girls. But don't worry Liz---you're like....the Lois Lane of Roswell," both girls stared at him like he'd grown another head.   
  
"Okay in Alex-land that made sense. But we're here--in the real world," Maria patted Alex on the chest.   
  
"Poor Alex."   
  
Alex put an arm around Liz, the other going around Maria. "See--I have a theory. Okay, so Max is like Superman. The leader of his home planet sent to Earth and adopted by some nice folks in Kansas. Max Evans is an alien with powers, adopted, and the leader. See, Superman got in this bind where he was in love with Lois, but they couldn't be together since Clarke learned he was destined to be with this chick, Zora, who was actually in love with her servant, or something--"   
  
"That's nice you know your sci-fi t.v. trivia, really." Liz told him gently. "I'll admit the situations are similar...but that was tv, this is real."   
  
"Slow down there, stallion!" Alex chuckled, "I'm getting to that. So, Superman was so in love with Lois that he came back to be with her after doing some kind of galactic battle. I think...So what I'm saying is that Max will be back. He loves you too much to accept he has to be with Tess."   
  
Liz smiled at her long-time friend. "Thanks, Alex," she gave him a small hug. "But you know...Me and Max can't be together anyway. I'd just like to know where he is."   
  
"You're not fooling anyone, Liz. You and Max are probably going to be together forever," Maria smiled. "I've known you forever, don't tell me you actually believe you can stay away from Max Evans."   
  
"I can. I jus--" Liz started to protest. But Alex cut in.   
  
"I'm not done." He turned to Maria who was on his right side.   
  
"Since Michael is his best friend--he'll come too. Besides, you heard what he said at the UFO Centre. He loves you."   
  
Maria nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "And Isabel will follow."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Thanks Alex, you sure know how to cheer a girl up. But happiness will come later tonight since Liz and me gotta jet. The masses are waiting for some alien-themed food, and we just happen to be working here." Maria grabbed a pad of paper and pen, and dashed out of the kitchen, followed by Liz, and Alex.   
  
* * *   
  
The door bell rang at Maria's house as she was putting the finishing touches on her short blond hair. Must be Alex, she thought. After all, Alex had offered the wheels for the evening since her car was in the shop.   
"I'm coming!" She yelled, hoping Alex would hear her. Maria adjusted her sparkly clip, holding her bangs in place. She ran a tube of lipstick over her lips, grabbed her purse and headed to the front door. She flung it open, ready to do the super-model pose for her friend but instead her smile slowly changed to an 'o' of surprise, and her eyes enlarged.   
  
Michael.   
  
"Michael!" Maria exclaimed surprised. "Great. What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.   
  
"We came back," he said simply. "Can I come in?"   
  
"Yeah," Maria moved out of his way and he came in, closing the door behind him. "So--I got your note. Real specific. You dump something on me, then you take off..." she paused. "So why are you here? To pick up some clean clothes, say 'hi' to the girl that you left, and take off again?" Maria snapped.   
  
Michael sighed. "No, Maria it's not like th---" He began, but she interrupted him.   
  
"So what is it like? Cuz, I was moving on...tonight in fact, me, Liz and Alex are going out. Alex will be here any minute now. We're waaay over it." She went on, making an elaborate hand gesture.   
Michael clenched his fists. God, she's going to yell at me forever. I come here to say I'm sorry, and she does the chick thing...But she looked great. Better than the last time he'd seen her, even.   
  
"Maria." was all he said, and she stopped talking.   
  
"Yeah?" she asked, expecting some kind of insult, or rude comment.   
  
"Shut up." Michael slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Maria pulled away, and looked up into his eyes, a tear running down her cheek. He whiped it away with his finger.   
  
"What about your destiny?"   
  
"Screw destiny. I want to be with you, Maria--not Isabel." Was all he said.   
  
"I love you too, Michael," she whispered, hugging him close. It felt amazing to be in those arms again. She felt safe in those arms.   
  
* * *   
  
"Okay I am ready," Liz announced to Alex, giving him a smile.   
  
"You look great," he told her. "But--are you sure about that top? I mean--" he started , his tone big brotherly.   
  
"Alex," she sighed, "You sound too much like my father." Liz's cell phone rang. "I better get that, hold on okay, Alex?" He nodded. "Hello?" She said into the little black phone.   
  
"Hey Liz," Maria said. Liz could hear the happy tone in Maria's voice.   
  
"Hey what's up?" Liz smiled.   
  
"Uh---sorry but I gotta cancel for tonight." Maria told her.   
  
"Why?" Liz asked surprised.   
  
"They're back. And...well, I guess me and Michael are back together."   
  
"Oh..." Liz said trying to hide her disappointment. Her stomach knotted. "Um, okay. Good. Great." Her voice cracked. Why could Michael and Maria be together but Max and her couldn't? "So I'll just see you later then." Liz replaced the receiver, and sighed. "Maria's out."   
  
"What? Why? Did she develop some kind of strange disease in the last..." he looked down at his watch. "...Four hours?"   
  
Liz looked down. "Her and Michael are--well, back together. They're back in Roswell." Her tone carefully expressionless.   
  
"See? What'd I tell you? Purely Superman." Alex proudly stated. "You don't mind if I go find Isabel do you? I'm sure Max will be here any minute."   
  
"Yeah, go. Have fun," Liz smiled wearily, trying to keep him from seeing the tears that were quickly welling up in her brown eyes.   
  
He looked right through the act. "Hey," he said softly, "If you want me to, I'll stay. I can find her tomorrow..."   
  
"No! Go, I'll just---" Liz fumbled to pick up a random book off the counter. "Read...I like to read---this book---it's been gripping so far."   
  
"Liz, that's a cook-book," Alex told her.   
  
"Oh. Well---I like to make..." She flipped through the pages. "Brownies. Now go! Or am I going to have to force you?"   
  
Alex, unconvinced Liz was okay, but he also knew she'd feel worse if he stayed. "Okay, I'm gone...but if you need anything, just call me."   
  
"Sure," Liz smiled awkwardly. "Have fun!"   
  
"I will," he promised, leaving Liz alone in her kitchen. She dropped the cook-book on the table and sighed.   
  
* * *   
  
Maria wiped down one of the booths at the Crashdown. She picked up a stackful of empty dishes to go to the kitchen for cleaning.   
  
"Maria?" A voice came from behind her.   
  
Maria jumped, and the dishes came clattering to the ground, the glass breaking into a million pieces. "Oh God..." she mumbled, frustrated.   
  
She turned to see Max and Michael standing by the door.   
  
"Sorry," Michael told her. "Can I help?"   
  
"Yeah, the broom's in the kitchen," Maria looked at Max,   
  
"Uh, Liz is in the back."   
  
"Thanks," Max smiled at her, then walked off towards the kitchen.   
  
"This is going to put a dent in my pay-check. I am such a klutz!" She moaned.   
  
"Don't be so sure," Michael told her softly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Michael smiled mysteriously at her. He concentrated, and re-formed the molecules until the plates, bowls, and glasses were all in shape once again. "Here." ,p "Michael! When did you learn to do that?" She asked, impressed. "Does this mean you have---"   
  
"Yeah, more control. I'm getting pretty good," he admitted. "Tess helped."   
Maria frowned. "Hey, I may not like the girl, but she's taught you well."   
  
"How about a 'thank you'?"   
  
"What do you have in mind?" Maria asked, a smile playing on her lips. She leaned up, and kissed him as a thank you.   
  
* * *   
  
Max felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't seen Liz since the day at the pod chambers. He'd secretly been dreading this, yet he also was looking forward to it. Weird. Maybe I should do this another time. I could just go home with Michael . Max turned, ready to chicken out, and saw Maria and Michael in full make-out mode. Okay...maybe not. Max pushed open the kitchen door, and headed towards the back of the café.   
  
Liz placed her wallet back into her locker, and as she was closing it something caught her eye. A few months ago Liz had pinned up a picture of herself and Max on the inside door of the locker. She smiled sadly at it. That had been a fun day.   
  
They had gone out on a date, just like normal kids. On the way home, she had spotted one of those little photo booths that you pay $4.00, and you get 4 pictures. They had split the pictures, 2 for him, and two for her.   
Liz saw someone out of the corner of her, eye, and looked up. Max was standing in front of her. She quickly slammed the door of her locker shut.   
  
"Hi," she said awkwardly.   
  
"Hi," he replied.   
  
"It's nice to see you." Liz told him, deciding to use the small-talk route.   
  
"Yeah..you too," Max agreed. Really nice...no...great. His heart beated faster, and he felt himself feeling more nervous. She looked okay. Liz's hair was shorter, he noted, and she looked older even. Tired. "I missed you."   
  
"Me too." She gave a nervous laugh. What she really wanted to say was something different.I love you, I need you, don't leave me again. But Liz didn't say anything, she just looked down, letting her hair fall in her face.   
  
"So I thought I should talk to you...about where we stand."   
  
Liz nodded, sitting down. "Yeah....Because that's important."   
  
"So...are we friends? Or...something more?" She looked into his eyes. They were worried.   
  
"I guess we're friends," she said quietly. Then thought about it. "No, wait. We can't be 'just friends' because we'd be kidding ourselves. We shouldn't be around each other."   
  
Liz's words slammed Max as though he'd been punched in the gut. "Liz...what I said? I meant it...We can be together."   
  
Liz stood up, and sighed. "I know...but I think you were wrong. Max, you have your destiny, and I know something is planned for me. I think we need to take our seperate routes, and just let it be. I mean, I'll always be there for you. I'm too involved to just bail out on you all...But I can't just stand there while we pretend that it's not awkward, or that we feel nothing for each other. It's better this way."   
  
Max nodded. "I-uh, I better get going. I have...I have to pick Isabel up at Alex's," he lied. This was just too painful.   
  
"Okay...so, I'll, um, see you around," Liz told him, praying he didn't see the tears in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah," then he turned, and left.   
  
Liz sank back down into the chair, and the tears started falling freely now. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.   
  
* * *   
  
Liz sat at the kitchen counter, she had been in there for sometime, since she was unable to sleep. Liz kept thinking about Max. She loved Max Evans with all her heart. It was the only thing in her mind that she was absolutely, 100% sure of. He loved her too, but they weren't meant to be. Max and Tess were. No matter how you looked at it, Destiny would eventually run it's awful, painful course. But he was home. The 4 of them had left with Nasedo after the incident, and she hadn't really heard from them again, except what Mrs. Evans had told her when she came in for dinner with Mr. Evans. Even if he was home, that didn't really mean anything. Their relationship was over--it had to be. Which sucked, to say the least. But then why are Michael and Maria back together?   
Liz picked up the blue mug full of hot tea off the counter. Once steaming, it had now long gone cold.   
  
How did that happen? Liz thought to herself...she must have made it over an hour ago, but her mind was elsewhere.   
  
I wish it were warm again...   
  
She couldn't drink cold tea. Tea soothed her, like a warm blanket. As she thought she felt the mug grow warm against her hand, and the liquid piped hot steam.   
  
Liz nearly dropped the mug in surprise. Instead she placed it steadily on the tiled counter top. That was impossible. The only people who could do that were Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess. And she was none of the above.   
  
Okay Elizabeth, don't panic. It's probably just your imagination, it was hot all along. After all, it's late at night.   
  
Just to be sure, Liz scanned the room, and finally selected a small red apple from the fruit dish on the table. She hovered her palm over the apple like she'd seen Isabel, Michael and Max do many times, and concentrated. When she moved her hand the apple wasn't an apple anymore. It wasn't even red. It was an orange.   
There had to be an explanation for this, and Liz knew the one person she could possibly get it from. As reluctant as she was, she had to go to him. Liz stood up, grabbed the newly-changed orange and raced out the door to the Evans' house. It was too late to call, she'd have to try her luck by climbing through the window, Dawson's Creek style.   
  
* * *   
  
Max lay awake in bed thinking, and listening to the darkness that enfolded him. He thought about Liz. Tess. Nasedo. His parents....All complications in his life. But he mostly thought about Liz. He missed her. He knew that it wasn't their destiny to be together, but then why did it feel so right? He didn't care what Nasedo, the dreams, the book, or even what his real mother said...He was free to love whomever he wanted to, and that girl was Liz. But she had made it quite clear that she couldn't take it, this afternoon.   
  
Max heard a soft rustling outside of his window. He stood up slowly, and cautiously, inching into the shadows. The window was being opened, and Max tried his hardest to be masked in the darkness.   
  
"Max?" A female voice whispered. He knew that voice. It sent a tingle through his body, and a smile to his face. But he wiped the smile off as quickly as it came. She was here---in his room---and there had to be a reason why. "Are you here?" Liz asked quietly. She turned to leave.   
  
Max stepped out into the beam of light that filtered into his room through the window. "I'm here."   
Liz saw him, and felt sad. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to kiss him, and talk to him, and just be around him! "Hi."   
  
"Hey."   
  
"So--uh," Liz lost her train of thought for a moment, getting lost in his gaze, but shook her head, and continued with the reason why she was there. "I-I need to speak to you...that's why I'm here. It's important."   
Max nodded, his deep brown eyes darkened, laced with concern. "What is it, are you okay?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't sense the fear in his voice.   
  
Does she know about what Pierce promised? No, that's impossible...   
She heard his concerned tone. "Yeah..I-I think so. If anything I'm better than okay...well if you're talking about health." She assured him. Max exhaled.   
  
"So then what's wrong?"   
  
Liz held up the orange, and Max's expression changed from concerned to puzzled. "It's an orange," he said slowly, not understanding.   
  
"I know," Liz replied almost defensively. "But it was an apple."   
  
"So what are you saying?"   
  
Liz concentrated and hovered her hand over the orange, revealing a pear. "This."   
  
Max just stared at the fruit, then up at Liz.   
  
* * *   
  
Max and Liz sat on his bed 2 hours later still hypothesizing how something that couldn't possibly be true was true.   
  
"Okay so, maybe I was developing some sort of power when I started seeing things...you know when we kissed ," Liz suggested.   
  
"Maybe," he agreed. There was no sense to this.   
  
"Do you think it has something to do with...kissing?" Liz thought out loud.   
  
"No, unless Maria and Alex have been holding out on us," Max replied.   
  
"I guess so...I was the only one who saw the visions..Maria didn't, so that couldn't be it." Liz frowned. There had to be some explanation!   
  
"What about when you were shot at the café? And I healed you," Max contributed.   
Liz smiled at this. An idea was coming to her. "Right! You healed me...and, maybe, somehow, some of your powers leaked into me. Restoring everything and maybe updating things to your level. Like a computer or something."   
  
"That makes sense, since Nasedo said that our powers are really just a higher form of humans."   
  
They had figured it out. Or, at least they think that they had. Liz wrote down their idea on a sheet of lined paper. Liz---wanting to be a scientist---was always neat, and very organized about things like that.   
  
"Okay, so the---" Liz dropped the pen onto his carpeted floor. She leaned down to pick it up, and he did the same.   
  
He picked up the pen, and handed it to her, she took, it but their hands brushed. Liz tried to ignore the tingle that went through her, and stay on the task at hand which was hard---to say the least.   
  
"Max..." Liz whispered softly. He looked up at her, into her eyes, and she felt herself melting, all her reasoning drifting away...   
  
"What I said at the pod chamber still stands," he whispered. "You're why I came back, Liz." He reached out and cupped her face in his palm. "You mean everything to me. I love you."   
  
Liz stood up. "I know. But--we have to stick with whats best for everyone," Liz sighed. "Max---it's going to hard. But, but...well, we've got to stay away. From each other. You can't be distracted by me."   
  
Max shook his head. "Liz, no. You've never been a distraction." He stood up now too and took her hand in his, gazing into her eyes.. "You're what I live for, what I've always lived for. And now...now I know that we can't be together, an it kills me, Liz. It eats me up inside to think about what we had, and what I've lost because of my people."   
  
Liz felt the tears flowing down her face. She looked down, flustered, a wave of sadness going through her, hitting her like hard. She dropped his hand, and backed away. "I-I need to leave now Max. Before this hurts us anymore...We should all meet at the Crashdown tomorrow before it opens."   
  
Max nodded, desperatly wanting to wipe her tears away, and make things alright. She quietly climbed out his window, and then she was gone. "Good-night Liz," Max whispered to the darkness that surrounded him once again.   
  
* * *   
  
Liz lay in her bed awaiting to slip into a dream, and get away from the cold reality of life.   
  
Liz found herself in a cold, dark room, surrounded by millions upon millions of stars. A woman emerged from the vast darkness. The woman from the pod chamber---Max and Isabel's mother. She wore a long white dress, and the glow that had been there before was gone since this was not caused by the communication orbs "You have won the heart of my son, earth child," her voiced boomed throught the room. "It was not destined to be this way---but I see now that it must. My son is strong-willed and will refuse his bride. He is a different man than he once was. You're theory has been correct. You now, also have become like us. This is a gift Earth child...You shall take your place with my children to fight not as a friend, but as one of us to defeat our enemies. You will be the replacement as my sons mate."   
  
Liz tried to talk, but her mouth would not move. "You cannot speak," the woman said. "For I am only a figure in your dream. You must warn them, our enemies are close to discovering your whereabouts. Help them help us. You are the link that binds my children to us." She reached out and touched Liz's face with her palm, and smiled warmly. "Welcome."   
  
Liz awoke startled. She breathed deeply in disbelief. I'm a Chzecholoslokian? How is that--? Then it hit her. Me and Max can finally be together...   
  
* * *   
  
The Crashdown was quiet, and empty when Liz entered it. It obviously would be since she was the one who was supposed to open it. But first they were going to have their meeting.   
  
Liz heard a knock on the front glass, and looked up to see Max. She walked over, and opened the glass door to let him in. She looked at her watch. "I think we should talk, Max. Before everyone gets here." She beamed.   
"Did something else happen?" He asked her. Why was she smiling? The Crashdown's door opened again. "Hey Maria, Michael," Liz greeted them. She looked at Max, "I guess I'll just tell you all at the same time."   
  
"Hey guys," Maria greeted her, and Michael gave them a small smile. They were followed by Alex, and Isabel, and Tess.   
  
They all piled into one of the many booths at the café.   
  
"So what's this all about?" Asked Michael breaking the silence.   
  
Max stood. "No, Max, I'll tell them." Liz said, and he lowered himself back down again.   
  
"Okay, so we called you all here to tell you guys something really important." She picked up a bottle of ketchup from the counter, and changed it into mustard.   
  
"Oh my God, Liz," Maria breathed. "When were you going to tell me?"   
  
"No, no, Maria it happened last night...I went to see Max and---"   
  
"So let me get this straight, this happened because you and Max...um... did it?" Maria asked, freaking out. "I knew something would happen. After last time I saw you two, I knew something weird and unexplainable would go on once you two finally did. Oh God...Oh God..." Maria babbled, then looked over at Michael. "No way are you and me going to do it. Nuh-uh, nooo way."   
  
Liz went red. "No! No, we didn't!" She assured Maria. "I went to him after I discovered the powers. Me and Max decided that it's because of him healing me when I was shot. And---well I've then since figured out that we were right."   
  
"Oh," Maria said flushing too.   
Max looked up at her confused. "How do you know?"   
  
"Well...I had a dream last night---and before you write it off as just a dream, you've got to listen to me. It was about Max and Isabel's mother."   
  
"Our mother?" Isabel whispered quietly, and Alex put his arm around her protectively. She lay her head on his shoulder. "But that's impossibl---"   
  
"What did she say?" Michael cut in.   
  
"I'm one of you," she told him uncertainly. "I'm...well, technically not of this planet. I'm like you now...she says that---that Max and I...we can be together."   
  
"What do you mean you're 'one of us'? That's impossible!" Tess asked, her voice rising. She looked over at Max who was silently rejoicing. "The book says, that you and me were meant to be, Max. Remember our destiny?"   
  
"I know, but the book was wrong," Max told her firmly.   
  
"She said that I was the link to your planet now...she said that I would replace Tess as...well, the one he was to be with." Liz explained more. Max smiled at Liz, reaching out and taking her hand. She gave his hand a little squeeze.   
  
Tess stood up. "It's impossible...how could this---?" She left the restaurant.   
  
"Tess!" Liz called after her, but Tess was gone. "Should someone--?"   
  
"No, she'll be okay," Isabel told Liz.   
  
"So where does that leave me and Iz?" Michael said suddenly. Pretty much anything he said came right out of the blue. "Because I'd like to know how to get out of that."   
  
"Ditto," muttered Isabel. The feeling was mutual. They each had their own special somebodies and really disliked the idea of them being forced to....to....mate. Like they were animals in a zoo. As if they could actually consider each other anything more than brother and sister.   
  
"She didn't says anything..." Liz looked down at her hand, entwined with Max's..."I think it still stands...I'm sorry." She looked up, and her eyes showed she was sincere.   
  
"I know!" Alex said suddenly. "I'll go get a gun, and one of you can shoot me. Isabel will heal me, and I'll be like you guys. And then we can do Maria!" Everyone remained silent, staring at Alex. "I'm kidding," he said finally. "It's a joke..." Alex added weakly. "Ha, ha?"   
  
Maria was the first to giggle. She covered her mouth with one of her hands but it was no use, it made the situation even funnier. Everyone joined her, and the tension seemed to be lifted from the room. Leave it to Alex to be the ice-breaker.   
  
* * *   
  
Liz sat on her balcony, her journal lying open on her lap. She had her pen lying on it as she looked up at the stars.   
  
It's amazing. What's happened to me has opened new doors and closed old ones. I almost feel as if I'm a new Liz Parker. And in some ways I am. I'll never be the small-town girl I once was...I'll never have to wonder what I was out here for. The decisions are already made for me. I too, now am being looked for...hunted. It's going to be an adjustment. But one I can learn to live with. It's almost as though my destiny has been re-written to include Max...and things will never be the same.   
  
"Liz?" Max's voice came from the ladder. She looked up to see him there. Liz stood, and placed her journal on the chair beneath her. "Are you ready to go?"   
  
Liz smiled. "No, let's stay in," she said, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Max smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her gently. This was the way it was supposed to be. Perfect.   
  
* * *   
  
A dark black car pulled up in front of the Crashdown. It slowed, eventually stopping. The man inside was young, 25-30, with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He held in his hand a pantagon-shaped object that was glowing. The mysterious man smirked at the closed- café, then drove off, squealing down the road....   
  
The End   
  



End file.
